Pas seul
by Zenophys Blodeuwedd
Summary: Traduction de la fanfiction "Not Alone" D'anyother : Autre défi sur une scène manquante d'Eleventh hour. Que s'est-il passé entre la douche de Jacob la veille et le lendemain dans H2O.


Traduction complète de la **fanfiction "not Alone" d'Anyother** , que je remercie encore pour m'avoir autoriser à traduire ses fanfictions sur Eleventh Hour !

* * *

Au début, Rachel n'avait pas compris. Jacob Hood ne consommait pas de drogue et, dans son dossier, il n'y avait aucune mention d'antécédents de maladie mentale. Pourtant, il était complètement paniqué. Ses yeux étaient brillants, comme s'il était possédé. Sa voix était rauque.

« Rache » dit-il, la confusion passée.

Il l'avait reconnue. C'était déjà ça, pensa-t-elle. Elle était néanmoins inquiète. Rachel essayait de faire en sorte qu'il se concentre quand il s'effondra.

Face à la situation, l'agent du FBI en elle reprit le dessus. Elle prit son pouls – lent, mais pas dangereusement et appela un médecin. Il était trop lourd pour qu'elle puisse le soulever. Elle l'a poussé sur le côté pour qu'il soit confortablement allongé et ne s'étouffe pas en cas de vomissement. Il était moite. Même le t-shirt et le pantalon de nuit qu'il portait étaient humides. Ses vêtements l'intriguaient. D'habitude, il n'allait pas au lit avant qu'il ne soit très tard. Là, il était encore tôt. De plus, il n'avait pas éteint son ordinateur portable, et son laboratoire de chimie portable était toujours sur le bureau. Jacob soupira, toujours inconscient de ce qui l'entourait.

Rachel s'assit à côté de lui et s'appuya contre le lit. Où était ce foutu docteur ?

Elle regarda les tubes à essai de Jacob, et réalisa qu'elle avait soif. Elle se leva et entra dans la salle de bain, à la recherche d'eau. Le minibar était tentant, mais leurs dépenses étaient déjà bien assez élevées. Le laboratoire portable en était le grand responsable. Quand il s'agissait de gadgets scientifiques, Jacob était comme n'importe quel autre homme. Il n'avait pas envie d'avoir le tout dernier i-phone, mais le tout nouveau microscope haute technologie lui donnait l'eau à la bouche.

Dans la salle de bain, elle remarqua que le carrelage était humide et les serviettes mouillées. Il avait pris une douche. Le miroir était encore couvert de vapeur. Elle remarqua que Jacob avait laissé couler le robinet de la douche. C'était bizarre. Elle savait que Jacob détestait gâcher l'eau. Soudainement inquiète, elle ferma le robinet, et quitta la salle de bain pour voir comment il allait.

Le docteur était vieux jeu mais méticuleux. Il voulait savoir si Jacob faisait de la drogue de façon régulière, et si Rachel était sa femme.

« Le docteur Hood ne fait pas de drogue, dit Rachel agacée, il est consultant scientifique du FBI, et nous travaillons sur un cas. »

Elle lui montra sa carte d'identité. Il ne semblait pas impressionnait. Et il n'avait pas besoin de l'être, tant qu'il prenait soin de Jacob pensa Rachel.  
« Depuis combien de temps est-il comme ça ? Voulu savoir le docteur.  
\- Environ dix minutes, avant il était confus.  
Le docteur hocha la tête. Les meubles renversés ne lui avaient clairement pas échappé.

\- Maintenant aidez moi à le mettre sur le lit pour que je puisse l'examiner correctement » dit-il.

Le docteur ne resta pas longtemps. Il fit un examen de routine et dit à Rachel que Jacob avait, effectivement, sciemment ou non, prit de la drogue, mais que cela ne semblait affecter aucunement ses fonctions vitales.

« Rien qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil ne peut guérir, il aura une sacré gueule de bois à son réveil, alors assurez vous qu'il boive beaucoup d'eau. »

Ses mots résonnèrent dans sa tête, jusqu'à ce qu'il parte. Quelque chose la dérangeait, mais elle ne pouvait dire ce que c'était. Elle se souvint qu'elle avait quitté sa propre chambre à la hâte quand Jacob avait commencé à faire claquer les meubles. Elle hésita, mais Jacob était profondément endormi et semblait hors de dangers.

Elle le laissa pour rejoindre sa propre chambre, attrapa quelques vêtements, son propre ordinateur portable, et la boite de chocolats qu'elle avait achetée dans le magasin où ils avaient confisqué le shampoing avec du DEET et des nanoparticules. Elle retourna dans la chambre de Jacob, en prenant soin de bien verrouiller la porte de sa chambre.  
Elle n'avait pas d'autre choix : elle devait passer la nuit dans la chambre de Jacob, au cas où il se réveillerait ou aurait besoin de soins médicaux supplémentaires. Elle avait encore soif et avait besoin d'un verre. Elle décida d'abandonner l'eau, elle avait besoin de quelque chose de stimulant pour rester éveillée. Elle appela le service d'étage et commanda un café fort avec du sucre. Elle poussa un grand fauteuil à côté du lit et s'y installa confortablement. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se détendre.

Elle devait admettre que Jacob lui avait fait peur. Quand elle avait entendu les bruits venant de sa chambre, elle avait été alerte et nerveuse. Après tout, c'était son travail en tant que garde du corps de le maintenir sain et sauf. Mais quand elle avait vu dans quel état, il était, elle avait eu peur. Elle avait peur que quelque chose d'horrible lui soit arrivé, et qu'elle ne puisse rien faire pour le sauver. Cependant, elle n'avait pas eut peur de lui, même quand il l'avait violemment repoussé. Il ne blesserait jamais personne consciemment. Il n'avait simplement pas réalisé que c'était elle.

« Rache » avait-il dit enfin.  
Elle savoura le son de l'abréviation. L'intimité du mot la troublait.  
« Rache… » Elle réalisa qu'elle somnolait. Elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda Jacob sur le lit. Il la regardait, éveillé.

Elle se redressa.  
« Ouais »  
Il sourit, très lentement. Il était de retour, pensa-t-elle. Son soulagement était immense. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en retour. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés et ses yeux étaient rouges, mais son sourire était le même. Familier.  
Il essaya de s'asseoir.  
« Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, Jacob. »  
Il soupira et se laissa tomber sur l'oreiller. Une seule boucle resta collée à son front. Elle voulut lisser ses cheveux, sentir ses boucles et la peau de son visage sous ses doigts, comme si elle avait besoin de toucher son visage pour se rassurer – Bon sang à quoi pensait-elle ?  
Au lieu de ça elle resta assise à le regarder  
« Pourquoi êtes-vous assise là ? Demanda-t-il.  
Sa voix était rauque. Elle fronça les sourcils, inquiète qu'il puisse interpréter ce à quoi elle venait de penser.  
\- C'est un fauteuil, les gens normaux s'assoient sur des fauteuils » dit-elle grincheuse.  
Il sourit à nouveau.  
Pendant un moment, elle pensa qu'il allait s'endormir à nouveau. Mais ensuite, il tendit son bras, sa main vers elle.  
« Rache.. »  
Elle cligna des yeux. Non, elle n'allait pas lui tenir la main. À quoi pensait-il ? Sûrement l'effet des drogues. Pas question, qu'elle ne se permette de faire ça. Elle but une gorgée de son café, mais il était devenu amer et froid.

Après un moment, il s'endormit à nouveau. Il dormait profondément, se retournant comme s'il se débattait pour échapper aux effets de la drogue. Elle mangea ses chocolats et essaya de réfléchir. D'une façon ou d'une autre, ces drogues étaient entrées dans son organisme. Était-ce de sa faute, ou quelqu'un, avait-il glissé quelque chose délibérément dans sa boisson ou sa nourriture ? Qu'en est-il de Greg Filmore, l'homme qu'ils avaient interrogé plus tôt dans la journée. Un ancien toxicomane, avait-il avoué. Jacob l'avait cru. Elle, non, pas une seule minute. Mais si Jacob avait eu raison de lui faire confiance, est-ce qu'un ingrédient du shampoing était la cause de tout ça ? Jacob avait utilisé son laboratoire portable pour l'examiner. D'après ce qu'il lui avait dit à propos des nanoparticules, les particules du shampoing auraient facilement pu pénétrer sa peau. Avait-il porté des gants ? Elle se leva du fauteuil et inspecta le bureau.

Il avait porté des gants. Prudent, comme toujours. Elle aurait dû le savoir. Elle se rassit et essaya de réfléchir activement, mais il était difficile de se concentrer. Son dos lui faisait mal. Elle aurait aimé se coucher, mais elle ne pouvait pas rejoindre sa chambre parce qu'elle devait surveiller Jacob. Il dormait comme un bébé. Un bras au-dessus de la tête, l'autre bras pendant au bord du lit. Il avait repoussait la majorité de la couverture. Une partie de son estomac était visible. Plat et bronzé. Rien de semblable à un enfant de ce côté.  
Elle détourna les yeux, mangea un autre chocolat et devint agitée à nouveau. Elle se leva et remonta la couverture sur sa poitrine, ainsi Jacob était couvert et son estomac ne pouvait plus la distraire.

C'est mieux, pensa-t-elle. Elle s'assit sur le lit à côté de lui avec son ordinateur portable. Elle regarda à nouveau les tickets de magasinage. Un certain nombre de victimes avaient acheté l'eau de source, ainsi que le docteur Strickland avant qu'il ne s'écrase avec sa voiture. Mais ils ne l'avaient pas tous fait, et cela n'expliquait pas pourquoi Jacob avait été affecté. Ça, elle en était certaine. Elle ne croyait pas aux coïncidences. Ce qui faisant que les victimes agissaient ainsi était aussi responsable de ce qui avait fait halluciner Jacob.  
Jacob se retourna, de sorte que son genou sous la couette toucha le sien. Quelques minutes plus tard, il se réveilla à nouveau

« De l'eau" marmonna-t-il.

Comme le docteur l'avait prédit. Elle repoussa son ordinateur portable pour aller vers la salle de bain. Devant la porte elle s'arrêta. Et si ce n'était pas l'eau embouteillée qui était contaminée, mais plutôt l'eau du robinet ? Elle ferma la porte de la salle de bain et se dirigea vers le mini-bar. Elle trouva une bouteille d'Evian.  
Il tendit la main pour prendre la bouteille.

« J'ai besoin que tu t'assoies d'abord Jacob.

Elle l'aida. Il toucha ses cheveux, puis son visage.

\- Ne fais pas ça » dit-elle.

Elle poussa la bouteille dans ses mains. Il essaya, mais ne parvint pas à l'ouvrir. Elle le fit pour lui.

« Je ne suis pas seul » dit-il comme si c'était un mantra.

Elle acquiesça.

« Non, tu n'es pas seul, Jacob »

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle l'avait appelé Jacob depuis qu'elle l'avait retrouvé. Plus de Hood.

Elle était fatiguée. Jacob termina la majeure partie de l'eau et dormit à nouveau. Ça ne lui ferait pas de mal de s'allonger un peu décida-t-elle. Elle ne pouvait plus lutter, alors elle se coucha et ferma les yeux. Quand elle se réveilla après quelques minutes, mais en fait presque une heure plus tard, Jacob avait enfui sa tête sous son bras et entouré sa taille du sien.

Il sent, étonnement bon, pensa-t-elle. Elle se figea.

« Ça ne devrait pas » se dit-elle. Avec précaution, elle s'éloigna de quelques centimètres de lui. Quand elle quitta son bras, il ouvrit les yeux.  
« Rache »  
« Jacob » Elle ne put pas s'empêcher.  
Les lèvres de Jacob se relevèrent en un large sourire.  
« Je ne suis pas… Murmura-t-il.  
\- Seul, je sais. »  
Sa proximité la déroutait. Comment se faisait-il qu'elle n'ait jamais remarqué ses lèvres ? Sensuel. Il se blottit contre elle et se rendormit encore. Elle n'avait pas le cœur à le repousser.

Ça va passer pensa-t-elle. Quelques heures, selon le docteur.  
Dans son rêve, ils s'embrassaient. Leurs lèvres étaient parfaitement assorties, et sa langue, touchant la sienne, retourna son estomac de désir. Ses mains chaudes étaient sur son visage, ses doigts étaient, étonnement doux. Les mains de Rachel étaient sous son t-shirt, le tirant encore plus près. Et puis son téléphone sonna et elle découvrit qu'en fait elle était parfaitement réveillée.  
Elle sauta hors du lit et attrapa son téléphone. Il était toujours sur le fauteuil.  
« Agent Young »  
Elle avait dû mal à adopter son ton habituel confiant. Sa main tremblait. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge. C'était un officier du département de la police locale qui lui disait qu'il y avait eu une violente recrudescence de cas supplémentaire.  
« Pourriez-vous m'envoyer les détails par courriel s'il vous plaît ?" Demanda Rachel et le remerciant.  
Elle pouvait sentir, Jacob le regarder du lit. Son t-shirt était froissé et il était impossible de ne pas remarquer le renflement dans son pantalon de nuit de son érection. Elle pouvait voir qu'il était encore sous l'influence des drogues. Il s'est gratté la tête. Et la laissa retomber comme si sa tête était brusquement trop lourde.  
« Rache ? » Dit-il.  
Elle déglutit.  
\- Il est temps de dormir, Jacob, tu as besoin de dormir."  
Il hocha la tête et ferma les yeux.  
Rachel resta sur le fauteuil et se demanda comme il était possible d'être soulagée et triste à la fois. Elle mangea ses deux derniers chocolats et alluma son ordinateur pour se distraire.  
« Je ne suis ne pas seul… » Marmonna Jacob.


End file.
